pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshtomp
Marshtomp (Japanese: ヌマクロー Numakurou) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Marshtomp is a bipedal amphibious Pokémon that resembles both a mudskipper and an axolotl. It is mainly cyan blue with a plump orange belly and orange spikes on its cheeks. It has dark blue fins on its body: one sharply pointed one atop its head, and two rounded ones on its backside. Its chin and neck are light blue. It has long, powerful arms with fin-like fingers, and short powerfully-built legs. Its small ovular eyes are orange, and it has small nostrils. Special Abilities It can swim quickly in the water. With its two orange horns on left and right, it can easily find ways to escape from a place if it senses danger. This Pokémon's sure stance will stay sturdy even in shifting mud, and loves to burrow into moist dirt to sleep. Marshtomp sometimes only lives in water. In a pinch, Marshtomps will find strength enough to crush even rocks that are bigger than themselves. Marshtomp has the ability Torrent, which will increase the power of Water-type moves in a pinch. Evolution Marshtomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp evolves into Swampert once it reaches level 36. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=The surface of Marshtomp's body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. This Pokémon plays in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low. |sapphire=Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon's hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs. |emerald=Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud. |firered=It is at its best when on muddy ground with poor footing. It quickly overwhelms foes struggling in mud. |leafgreen=It is at its best when on muddy ground with poor footing. It quickly overwhelms foes struggling in mud. |diamond=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |pearl=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |platinum=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |heartgold=Living on muddy ground that provides poor footing has made its legs sturdy. |soulsilver=Living on muddy ground that provides poor footing has made its legs sturdy. |black=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |white=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |black 2= Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |white 2= Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |x=Its sturdy legs give it sure footing, even in mud. It burrows into dirt to sleep. |y=Living on muddy ground that provides poor footing has made its legs sturdy. |or=The surface of Marshtomp’s body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. This Pokémon plays in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low. |as=Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon’s hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs.}} Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Mudkip |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Mudkip |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Mudkip |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Mudkip |Trozei=Endless Level 66 Endless Level 81 Forever Level 16 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Faraway (10F-19F) Waterfall Pond (13F-18F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 259 front.png |rbysapsprs=Marshtomp Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 259 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Marshtomp Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 259 front.png |frlgsprs=Marshtomp Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Marshtomp Back III.png |IIIbacks=Marshtomp Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Marshtomp DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Marshtomp Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Marshtomp DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Marshtomp Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Marshtomp DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Marshtomp Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Marshtomp Back IV.png |IVbacks=Marshtomp Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Marshtomp_BW_(Ani).gif |bwsprs=Marshtomp_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Marshtomp_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Marshtomp_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Marshtomp_XY.gif |xysprs=Marshtomp_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Marshtomp_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Marshtomp_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Brock owned a Mudkip that evolved into a Marshtomp when it battled Ash's Grovyle in Kanto. Trivia Origin Marshtomp is based on a mudskipper and an axolotl. Etymology Marshtomp's name comes from the words "Marsh" and "Stomp". Gallery 259Marshtomp_AG_anime.png 259Marshtomp_Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon